New Zealand
It was originally part of the British Empire, but in the early 20th century it became a semi-autonomous federal dominion. In 1947, New Zealand became an independent nation but still retains Queen Elizabeth as its head of state. Ancient History The islands of "Aotearoa" were settled by Polynesians hundreds of year ago, forming the Maori culture. The Maori worshiped the gods known as the Tangaroa. In the 19th century the British arrived, settling a colony that would later become the nation of New Zealand. 20th Century In 1914, as part of the British Empire, New Zealand joined World War I against Germany. In 1939, although an independent nation it still had strong ties to Great Britain, New Zealand joined World War II along with the other Commonwealth nations and the rest of the Empire. After WWII the Cold War began between the USA and USSR. New Zealand sided with the US and the other democratic nations. Tony Stark and Cassandra Gillespie had been navigating New Zealand's waters on a sailboat when Tony revealed to Cassandra what his father thought of her, and rejoiced that he had supposedly been wrong about Cassandra's intentions. She broke down and admitted that their relationship had begun as an attempt of her mother to learn about Howard; however, Cassandra admitted to having developed real feelings towards Tony. Tony stormed off his boat after having docked on the port of Auckland. Cassandra Gillespie tried to catch up to him, and convince him that she truly loved him, even if at the beginning of their relationship she was using him to get to his father. Tony asked her if the Hydra attack was staged, but she didn't know. He told Cassandra to go back to her parents, and that he would no longer acknowledge her. Modern Era Kiwi Black was a mutant born in Ruatoria, New Zealand. He was bred by Azazel to help him transport his army to Earth from the hellish dimension they had been trapped in. Soon after, he was one of the three not killed in the summoning ritual, and started secretly operating within Azazel's castle to free the X-Men. Kiwi Black rejected his father's influence, and allied himself with the X-Men in order to eliminate Azazel's army. In the process, he decapitated one Azazel's minion Yidrazil and gained respect from his half-brother Nightcrawler. During his world tour Vision worked at a bar the Funky Fish at the Ninety Mile Beach in New Zealand. Hydra's built the Gehenna Base secret base in New Zealand. Phobos and Hellfire died during an assault on the base. During the Fear Itself event, off the coast of New Zealand, Serpent transformed Attuma into Nerkkod, one of his Worthy. A new incarnation of the Defenders was formed, with Loa herself becoming a member. Thanks to more magical interventions, Loa was again altered so she could breath above water again. She was forced to kill Aradnea to save the life of Doctor Strange. Pixie (Megan Gwynn) was testing the limits of her powers by transporting herself accross the globe, at one jaunt she appeared 50 miles in the air off the coast of New Zealand. A mutant rights campaigner was crippled by an unseen assailant and left weird graffiti on the wall saying: "The X-Beast will eat itself. Gnasher and Gasher were the two minions of Lady Hellbender, who had come to New Zealand in the search for a monster. They came into conflict against two terrestrial heroes, She-Hulk and Spider-Man, but Gnasher and Gasher were easily defeated by the combined efforts of She-Hulk and the recently-arrived new Hulk. When Lady Hellbender arrived to the scene, she clarified her intentions, as well as those of Gnasher and Gasher. They were interrupted by the appearance of Fin Fang Foom, and the monster was ultimately defeated by Hulk. However, by defeating Foom, Hulk proved to be the strongest monster on the Earth, and Lady Hellbender captured him. Alternate Realities Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) The The X-Men battled The Acolytes in Auckland Formic Wars Universe ... | PointsOfInterest = * Wellington * Auckland * Ruatoria * Gehenna (Hydra Base) | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Zealand }} Category:Islands Category:Pacific Ocean Category:British Empire